


Sexy Fast Food Toupees

by lsdaggers



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: 69 feet, Angst, Big Macs, Chuck-E-Cheese, Death, F/M, Fluff, GirlxBoy, President, Quickies, Sex, Subway, Swallowing, Trump, daddy - Freeform, dissapearing dicks, im so sorry in advance???, procliaming love, sucking, tinybitnof fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsdaggers/pseuds/lsdaggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One look, and you knew the man under the toupee was the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Fast Food Toupees

I was at Subway ordering a Big Mac when all of the sudden the sexiest man I had ever seen came out of the kitchen . He had on a beach blonde toupee, had wrinkly skin, stunning blue eyes, and a sexy business suit. Not to mention he smelled like a mix of vodka and chuck-e-cheese. Just my type. "Hi I'm Donald" the sexy man said with a slight grin. "What may I get for you." "What may you get for me? You could get me that dick of yours." I said with a grin. I pushed Donald on the floor and ripped off his business suit. " I'm gonna suck your chicken so goodly" I said. I unbuttoned his pants to see 69 feet of pure man. I shoved all 69 feet into my mouth."Wow you taste so good" I said mouth full. As I was about to lick the base something happened. His dick fell off! I stared at Donald astonished. "Baby girl" He said. "My hair may be fake, my dick may be fake, but my love for you isn't." I smiled as all 69 feet were in my mouth. I jumped up to hug him but accidentally swallowed his dick whole. I fell I top of Donald and then died because the fake dick was too bomb. The end.


End file.
